Finding My Truth
by Galadrielight
Summary: SoraXKairi Rated M for sexual content, languege, and violence. When the 2nd game ends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are together. What happens the day after? Romance story and adventure.
1. The Awaking Chapter 1

**Finding My Truth**

The awaking Chapter 1

She knew she was suppost to be with him. His silvery hair. His blunt way of telling her things.

Before this whole adventure happened, she loved him..... but he didn't love her. He lusted for her.

He broke things off two weeks before they all disappeared and she tried to make him jealous by

being with Sora. That was when they all got separated, but now 2 years later we are all together.

Sora looks charming, but Riku has a piece of my heart. Kairi's thoughts clouded her mind. It was

so wonderful to finally see Sora and Riku after a year. It had amazed her how much each of

them, looked so much like men. Then, she herself must of looked older too. She saw their looks

at her, when they first saw her. Both looked happy and cheerful.....bacon?

The smell had wavered into her nose. She didn't want to wake up or get up, but the smell of

bacon was too tempting to her empty stomach. She opened her eyes. The room was dark.

Strange it should be morning she thought to herself. Thats when she saw that the door was

closed... Wait!!! where did the bacon smell come from?! Her eyes were searching the room. She

wasn't in a bed. She was in blankets on the floor of the tree house. She looked to the right of her

and saw a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast (that was not toasted, but buttered). She sat up and

started eating until the plate was empty. Under the plate there was a clothe napkin. She cleaned

around her mouth and her hands with the napkin. Then she got up and walked to the door

opening it. The bright burning sunlight came into the room. "Ugh..." she groaned. Her eyes were

not ready for the bright sunlight. Kairi closed her eyes and opened them slowly so her eyes could

adjust. Finally she could see and walk twords the ladder. Climbing down, down, down, twords the

sandy ground. When her bare feet hit the soft ground.

She looked over to the beach to see Sora looking at the ocean. She waked up to him and sat

right next to him. He turned to look at her. "Good Morning." She said looking right back at him.

"...morning.." he said softly. His deep voice turned her on. "so.... What are you looking at?" Kairi

asked him. "The ocean... duh!" Sora said, looking back at the ocean. "erm, Righhttt." she replied.

Why the hell wasn't he caring? Who cares about the ocean!? We just saw each other for the first

time yesterday, and he doesn't even want to get excited and talk to me!!! Her lips shaped into a

pout, while thinking. "Hey, do you want to go swimming?" Sora asked randomly. He must of saw

her pouting lips with his side view. Kairi thought for a second...... "hmmm.... Sure!" He took off

his shirt, underneath his abs were almost a six pack. Kairi's eyes stared, she knew she was

getting wet. Okay she thought... if Riku doesn't like me then I'll make do with what I have. I'll

heal the piece Riku has tooken. Yesterday Riku said he had a girl. I don't need to make him

jealous, I'll just make myself happy. "Are you just gonna keep on staring at my abs or do you not

want to go swimming? Do you want to swim?" He asked. "oh, yeah! Totally!! I hope you don't

mind me swimming in my undergarments." She said. "uhhh.... no! No, I don't mind at all!!!" He

said blushing. As she pulled off her shirt. He saw her boobs. Sora though of dirty thoughts as he

watched her take off her pants reveling a thong. "oh!" she gasped. "whoops" Sora's eye's raped

her. No, I can't think this way, he thought. She's a wonderful girl, but I've waited so long to be

with her. She pulled up her pants. "I'll just go swimming in my pants." kairi giggled. " Are you

okay?" She asked, seeing his eyes looking at her body. "yeah, yeah.... lets swim."

They both jumped into the water and splashed each other. Giggling and laughing while playing in

the warm sea water. An hour later they both laid on the beach drying off. "I had fun!" said Sora.

"Me too!!!" Kairi said happily. "I love you." she said, wondering what his reaction would be to it. "I

love you too, hun." He replied. Her hand went to his. His body went stiff. "Are you okay?" kairi

asked. ".........yup, great. I don't know how to say this but, you turn me on. Your beautiful, kind,

and talented, from last I was with you." Kairi smiled. " Your so wonderful." Kairi said to him. "I'll

give you your dream." "My dream?" Sora asked surprised. "You still remember?" "Yes, I do."

Kairi replied. "Close your eyes." He listened to her as he laid on the beach with his eyes closed.

She put her self on top of him. She felt the bulge in his pants get bigger. Kairi lowered herself

onto Sora and while laying on him, kissed him.


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss Chapter 2

The kiss started as a peck on the lips. Their lips moving; she opened her mouth and he welcomed

the invite with his tongue entering her mouth. The kiss got wilder and wilder as the time went by.

His hand went to her ass. At first just feeling, but then went to a grope. Kairi moaned. Sora

stopped the kiss and groping and asked "Are you okay with this? I don't want to hurt you baby."

Kairi in response kissed him and put his hand in her pants so he could really touch her. The

bulge got bigger in his pants and her hips started moving softly almost like a thrust. They kissed

hard. He then flipped them around so he was on top and kissed each of the tops of the lumps on her shirt. He

then unlatched her bra. He then feasted upon what he had found. Kairi moaned loudly. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off.

No, boxers underneath left her speechless. She pushed him off and started sucking. He groaned.

"No." he said. "what?!" Kairi asked. "I wanted to do that to you first." He said. "okay. Go ahead."

she said smiling. He pulled down her pants and thong. He started do what he said he was gona do to her. "Sora stop. Please."

He stopped instantly. "I'm sorry. God... I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have gone so

far." He said upset. He started to move a way. "No! Don't leave, you don't understand!" Tears

started to fall from her face. " Shit, Your crying. Damn it. I can't do anything right." He said as

he held her close. " please don't cry. Please don't. I would never hurt you, remember me saying

that a year ago to you?" "Yes, but Sora, I'm not upset at you going so far. I want you to go

farther." "FuRtHeR.?.?.?" he said shaky. "yes,.." She touched his dick. He kissed her and then

said, "Only if you want to." Kairi cried out "Yes!!!"

He got on top of her. The sun was setting. They made out with each other all that day. He started

to kiss up her body. He sucked her nipples quickly and soft bites. "Quit Teasing" Kairi complains.

He moves over her boobs and right when he meets her lips, he thrust in her. Kairi gasps for

breath and then cries out. The tears run down her face. He smiles. His mind just on

fucking. He acts as though he's an animal. She cries out to stop. He slows down. Kairi moans

and then asks for more. "Come on!" They make love for what seems like forever, to

them, but was more like two hours. When he finally stops, he holds Kairi close. He sighs. "I feel

so good. I want to keep you in me forever." Kairi said calmly but confidently. The deep dark sky

with glowing dots that were stars in the sky left them talking about the night. There was no moon

out this night. The ocean shimmered from the stars and was coming in for high tide. Sora and

Kairi started to get wet from the oceans high tide. Sora carried Kairi to the higher area of the

beach so they wouldn't get wet. "I like you a lot." She said as his fingers explored her figure

leaving goose bumps behind where he touched. He felt every line and curve on her. He smelled

her hair that smelled of coconut. He whispered in her ear that he wanted her. Then he kissed

down her neck. She sighed. Her hands went down his body. His heart beat got faster. She rolled

on him and he lowered his cock to go in for the kill. They went for it until Kairi got sleepy much

later. He wrapped his arms around her as she slept peacefully. Her soft round ass keeping his

cock warm. A cool breeze came and kairi shivered a little. Sora got up and walked to the tree

house to get the blankets. Damn that Riku. Sora thought bitterly. How dare he try to get her

back?! She was his, Sora's, no one else's. That fight right after Kairi fell asleep yesterday. Riku

grumbling. Sora Told him to go to hell. Then... A scream got rid of his thoughts. He ran to Kairi

with the blankets. When he got to her, her screams had gotten louder as if she was in pain. Sora

went to hold her when her arms started to punch. She almost clocked him. He grabbed her arms

thinking he was safe, but then her legs started kicking and in one swift move got his groin. He fell

back in pain and yelled "Kairi!". She stopped moving. He grabbed her from behind so he wouldn't

get hurt, but she still didn't move. She was asleep! His dick throbbed of pain from that forceful

kick. A tear fell down his face from the pain. The tear landed on Kairi's face waking her. "What's

wrong?" She gasped. He shook his head. "Nuttin." "Tell me what's wrong?" You hit my dick while

you were sleeping. "I'm so sorry!!!!" She started to massage it with her hands, softly and fell

asleep after a little while. What's wrong with her? He thought, to act as though nothing had

happened. The thoughts haunted him while he slept.


	3. Reticent

Reticent Chapter 3

The orange sky was kissing the night good bye. Kairi awoke in the arms of Sora. She pondered

where Riku had gone..... Such a beautiful sunrise. How can her mind wander to that man that

had broken what was difficult to fix. She got mad at herself. Then kissed the man she truly loved

on the lips. His tongue entered her mouth as a silent good morning. They kissed until dusk was

gone. "I love you." Kairi said as she snuggled with him more. " heyyyy.... I'm hungry. I'ma gonna

get some food." Sora said. Kairi pouted. Then her stomach grumbled and she giggled. Sora came

back . "Well, … I don't know what we can have as food." "we'll just take the boat back to the main

land." She said as she ran to the dock. "Wait where's the boat.... and where's Riku?!" Sora

sighed. He pulled on his sandy pants and walked in the ocean. "No, where are you going?" Kairi

asked still nude. Sora sighed again and the small waves were coming to his shoulder as he kept

on walking in deeper until he was swimming. Kairi jumped in after him. Trying to caught up. The

dark clouds in the sky were coming quickly. The wind was blowing and because of that, the

waves were getting bigger and bigger! "Go back!" Sora yelled, but Kairi still swam twords him.

The waves got huge and the sky was angsty black. Her body got tired of swimming. The coast

looked so close. "SOR.......gurgle" Sora swam to her and grabbed her hand. She started to go

down. The water took over her breath. The colors faded. The scenery changed to darkness and

back to where they were. She was fighting the darkness. She grabbed on to Sora's body,

wrapping her legs around his middle. Finally she saw the biggest wave that there could of ever

been. She was choking while trying to scream. She couldn't breath anymore and stopped

fighting the darkness. Sora felt her body go limp. "Kairi.." was the last thing he said as the wave

pulled them in it and crashed after a little while. They sunk into darkness of the water. Sora didn't

know which way was up or down. Holding Kairi, not knowing if she was even alive or not. The

once clear warm ocean water was rough and muddy now. That was when he felt something moving. It

felt like wood. He grabbed it with one hand and it moved twords what seemed to be up. Then...

the wood stopped and he could breath again. He pulled Kairi on the piece of wood that seemed to

be five feet long and four feet width. He laid her on it. The rough waves made it hard to. Then he

got on it, holding Kairi. Her skin was pale white. Her soft warm skin had become pruned and cool.

Cold rain fell. Kairi then opened her eyes and coughed. She coughed so hard she barfed over the

side. Then she breathed heavy, gasping for breath ever so often. Sora held her closer, happy that

she had made it. Hours past and soon the waves had calmed. It became super dark and the

clouds parted to reveal stars. Sora kissed kairi. She looked ill. "I'm thirsty." Kairi whispered. Sora

said "Me too.., but... I have an idea." He smirked and started to pull down his pants. "wha?!....

I'm not gonna.." "shh... I'll do the hard work." he said as he started rubbing. Kairi sighed. "I'm

not going to..." she stopped in mid sentence when she saw the squirts, and started to suck right

away. Her thirst was over powering. When she was done, the color was back in her face and she

was smiling. Sora smiled and put the pants wrapped up under her head as a pillow. He held on to

her and kissed the side of her neck. "What were you dreaming about last night?" He asked

sounding parched. "I was in the ocean being pulled down by heartless. They grabbed my arms

and I started kicking. Then everything faded away." "Oh," said Sora and he sighed. " Are you

thirsty?" Sora grinned. She opened her legs and Sora started to suck and stopped when she went

dry. He then kissed the outside as in thanks and kissed up her body. He kissed her forehead.

"thank you.." He said as he fell asleep, holding the women he loved so dear.


	4. Fraud, Dour, and, Sand

Fraud,Dour,And,Sand Chapter 4

Kairi didn't feel the rock of the ocean. She felt pain in her leg. Her eyes opened. To see a being

over her legs in the ocean water. Kairi gasped and the creature that looked of a girl drew away.

There was blood all over Kairi's leg and she yelped. Sora was right beside her and sat up.

"What's wrong?" "The girl.... that..." "What is it?" "She's gone." "oh my! Your leg it's bleeding in

the ocean." The blood was gushing out of her leg. The waves softly went over her legs carrying

off the blood. "It stings.." Sora stared at her leg almost hungry and snapped out of it. Sora

grabbed the wood that they had floated on and pulled it up higher up shore. He grabbed his

pants and ripped a part of them to to wrap around her bloody wound on her leg. They were both

nude on the beach. Sora got up and said. "I'm going to explore a little bit." "No! Don't leave me!

Please! What if it comes back and tries to eat me again?!" "It was nothing Kairi. You drank too

much sea water. You must of cut yourself on a rock." "Don't leave me." Kairi whined. "Fine." Sora

said angerly. He grabbed her in his arms roughly and carried her while he started walking. Kairi

snuggled her face in his chest. A slight growl came from Sora's throat. Kairi moved her face and

looked up at him. His deep blue eyes where the same, but the love was gone. "Sora,... what's

wrong? Why this anger?" Kairi asked in concern. Sora smiled. "I'm not mad." Kairi felt

confused. "Maybe I did have too much sea water digested." she said and giggled. Sora was not

acting himself and this worried her. She kissed Sora's chest and laid her head on the spot she

kissed. She closed her eyes. He must be worrying, She thought as she fell asleep.


	5. Едок человека

Едок человека Chapter 5

Sora felt so good. "Ahh....Kairi..." He said happily. He opened his eye's but couldn't see

anything. He knew Kairi was on him kissing his arm. Then a sharp pain came from it.

"Kairi... Calm down your hurting me." He said. The pain getting worse and worse in his

arm. "KaIrI! Kairi!! Stop!" He yelled. He tried to push her off. "Get off! Damn it! Your

fucking hurting me, Quit Bitting my arm!!!!" He yelled angerly. Warmth was dripping

from his arm. He kicked her off him. He stood up and tried to see around him. The

darkness was all around. He felt it suffocating him, wrapping around him. The words can

to him, as of when he was younger.

Don't Be Afraid. Don't Forget. You Hold The Mightiest Weapon Of All. So Don't Forget.

You Were The One Who Opened The Door. Sora felt strength. His Arm dripping warmth.

He pulled his arm out in front of him. His heart, mind, and body focused on the power

within. A light appeared where his hand was, and poof! The key blade was in his glowing

hand. Clothes appeared, like an armor on him. Sora could see where he was. The whole

room was jagged, like he was deep within a cave. Puddles scattered the floor and he

saw the creature that had bitten his bloody arm. It appeared to be Kairi wearing her

normal clothes. "Kairi... what's wrong?" he asked her compassionately. She licked the

blood that had dripped around her mouth. "nothing. I was... I was trying to clean your

wound." Kairi said. "but... Why... Why did you lick the blood around your mouth?"

"what?! I wouldn't do such a thing. The sea water has gotten to your head. Why don't

you go to sleep soon? It'd be good for you." Her eyes were the same... the emotion in

them scared Sora. The Kairi he knew wouldn't act in this way. He knew something was

wrong. He didn't go to sleep and after ten minutes of thinking, he said. "Kairi, lets get

the hell out of here! Where did you get your clothes back? How the hell did we get in

here?!"

Kairi looked at him and said "I think were safer here and I always had my clothes on.

The sea water from the wreck has made you lose it. Your losing a lot of blood too." He

looked down to his arm to see that the cut causing all the blood. It wasn't a cut but a

round chunk that had bite marks like he had been getting eaten. The key blade's glow

made it easier to see in the room. "Your lying to me!!" Sora yelled! Kairi looked calm

and mellow. "I am not lying." Sora grabbed his key blade and thrust the blade into her

middle. Kairi's face still was quiet and she smiled as her body started to change from

different people he had never met. She changed body's faster and faster until her body

fell into slices to the floor as if he cut her up in pieces.

Sora gasped. "What have I done?" He saw his key blade covered with blood. He saw the

red spots on the ground from his arm and saw the massive puddles of ocean water, now

looking of puddles of Kairi's blood. The thought came to his mind. Did I go insane from

the sea water? I killed her. Tears fell from his face. I'm insane. I'M INSANE! I killed her. I

killed my baby, my love. He sobbed and fell on his knees. His dark thoughts consuming

him. Then his key blade hummed and pulled his hand out of that room and up a tunnel

What have I to lose? He thought. I'm insane as he followed his key blade that was

guiding his arm. As he walked his thoughts cleared. He knew it wasn't Kairi. They had

sex and she never put on her clothes after they did. But, then he was nude too until his

key blade appeared. He thought long and hard and came up with the clues of how it

wasn't her, and this reminded him of a story his grandma told him when he was a child.

She had strange emotions that were not like Kairi. She did not act in a manner Kairi

would. She turned into many faces when he stabbed her, and she ate a chunk out of his

arm. It was the Едок человека or as a easy way to put it. A human eater.


	6. Pain, Memories, and Tears Chapter 6

pain, Memories, and Tears Chapter 6

**Flash Back to when Sora was a little child.**

Sora was a little bit older than five. His blue eyes big and wide while he listened to his grandma,

Petunia, telling about the Едок человека. "The Едок человека or human eater, as we

would call it. The human eaters look like the very thing you love." Sora looked

frightened. Petunia smiled. "Do you want me to stop telling the story?" Petunia asked.

Sora shook his head. Petunia went on. "The true human eater form can never be

known. Human eaters are shape shifters. They, being shape shifters cause them to look

like your love. That is why many people become victims to them. They could look like

your teddy bear," Sora looked in his arms, where his teddy bear was and he dropped his

bear. "or your mother, or possibly a girlfriend or wife, husband. It all depends on who

you love the most." Sora's eyes had fear in them. "Don't worry, Sora. They do not live

here. They are almost extinct. There are only a few places in the world that have them

now. They try to hand you green goo, that's their snot. This goo, if eaten will make you

sleep. When You sleep because of their green goo, you will be eaten by the human

eaters. There is only one way to defeat them..." "Are you telling him horror stories

again, mom?" Sora's mother asked Petunia. "Yes, but he likes the stories." Sora's

mother shook her head in disapproval.

**Back to current time.**

Sora followed his key blade that was pulling his arm because he was holding his key

blade. Finally, he saw light from a opening in the cave, in front of him. "Good job." He

said to the key blade hopelessly. We need to find the real Kairi and if we don't … then ….

I really am insane. Sora thought. The key blade was still guiding him and where ever it

was guiding him, he preyed it was twords Kairi.


	7. Love's Mistakes

Love's Mistakes chapter 7

Kairi awoke, when Sora told her to eat green gooey stuff. "Sora, your acting so strange... but if you insist." She ate the green goo and found that she was more sleepy than before. She fell asleep not knowing what was wrong with Sora.

**Back to the real Sora.**

The key blade was pulling him further in to the palm trees. Then he saw a gruesome scene. There was two Kairi's. One Kairi was looking peaceful as if asleep and the other Kairi had blood on her face where she had bitten her leg and was about to bite her stomach saying "mmm... another human lies in here." "NO!" Sora yelled. The bloody faced Kairi looked at him for a second and then her face went down to the other Kairi's stomach. Sora ran and then stabbed his key blade into the bloody faced Kairi. Then Sora pulled out the key blade again and kept on stabbing until the human eater started to screech and it morphed into other people he hadn't seen and even him self. Then it puffed into smoke. Sora looked at the the real Kairi. She was awake, screaming in pain. He went over to her and started to kiss her face."Your okay... please, your okay now. I love you." He whispered. "Sora," Kairi moaned. "Everything hurts." " Baby, I'll make everything better." He kissed her lips and then said "Close your eye's... please." She closed her eyes. He then looked at her body. Her left leg had blood and a hugh chunk out of it just like his left arm. He looked at her stomach. There was a small scratch.

He ripped a part of his clothes and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding there. What had the human eater mean by theres another human here. Sora thought and then realized what it meant, but it was too early to know if she was, wasn't it? He gasped. "what is it, love?" Kairi moaned. "Your … umm... gonna need me to carry you. You can't walk on this leg until it's healed." "Okay. I love you, Sora." Kairi said. Sora didn't tell her what he knew. He wasn't just gonna tell her that he just found out, that he was a father. Then he kissed her stomach, that was still flat but within time would be rounded. "I love you too." He whispered.


	8. Fear

Fear chapter 8

Sora carried Kairi while explaining to her about human eaters. His hurt arm was killing him but he was getting over it. Kairi smiled. " I love you a lot, Sora. You saved my life." "And our child." Sora mumbled. "What did you say Sora?" "nothing." He replied " I heard you saying our child..." "No, I didn't," Sora said shyly. "Do you want one?" Kairi asked playfully. "I'll let us have one." She pressed her lips on his and started to make out with him. When they stopped kissing, she said " Come on, lets have a little fun here." "It might not be safe out here, baby." "Okay,... fine." She glared at him. "I'll do it my self." She started to finger herself and moaned loud, trying to get Sora horny.

He finally stopped and dropped her to the ground softly. "Come in me, baby." Kairi moaned. "No, Kairi. No. Let's get rest." Sora thought about the baby as small as it was in her, (most likely smaller than a pea) he didn't want to hurt it. "but.. Sora. Please. Please. Please." Kairi pleated. "Kairi, no. I'm tired." Kairi looked to the bulge in his pants and smiled. "Oh, really?" She asked. "Well, you dick disagrees."

Sora sighed loudly. "Okay Kairi. Lets make it short." Sora felt sexual tension. He wanted to give her what she wanted, but could the child get hurt? He decided that just going in and out wouldn't hurt it, he wouldn't thrust. Maybe he should tell Kairi, she could know if it was okay to or not. It was worth a try. "Hey, Kairi. Is it possible to hurt the baby if the mom has sex and their pregnant?" Kairi seemed not to care much for the question and pulled off his clothes saying excitedly. "Come on, Sora. It's not time for silly questions! It's time for making us happy."

Sora felt worried. I don't want to kill the child. He thought. "KAIRI! Your pregnant!" Sora yelled. Kairi stopped. She looked dumbfounded for about ten seconds. Then she smiled. "Sora, your silly. There's no way for us to know if I'm pregnant or not. We had it, like a day or two ago. Were fine." Kairi laughed at Sora, as she explained how it wasn't really possible to know at this time. "But Kairi, the human eater told me. Before the human eater tried to eat your stomach, it said another human lies here." Sora pointed to Kairi's tummy while telling her. Kairi laughed hard almost crying. "Sora, …." She laughed more. "Your gonna believe a human eater. It could have been right... but, I think it was wrong." Then she pulled off his shirt and pants, but Sora still wouldn't even touch Kairi. "I don't want to hurt it if it is there." He then put his hand on her tummy. "Sora, it's too early to hurt it. I swear." Tears swelled in her eyes. "I just want to feel better about this situation. I though having sex would make things better... but.." She sobbed. Sora then grabbed her. He held his arms around her and kissed every tear that had fallen from her eyes. "I have a half eaten leg and I could be pregnant! I have no idea where we are! I'm horny and I know what makes me feel better."

Sora then replied. "Your leg will heal. It's not half eaten. It's just a bite. If your pregnant, I want to be here for you. We'll get off this island and I'll make you better right now." He got on her and thrust. Kairi moaned. "I'll make you so much better, I want to make you happy. I want you to scream in pleasure." Sora said as he stroked her. He started to make out with her, when she wailed out in joy. His hands felt her body. This felt so good and he knew he never wanted to lose her.

When they finished, Kairi kissed everything on Sora and when she finished, she fell asleep in his arms. Sora didn't dare fall asleep. Last time they did, he lost Kairi and he was never gonna lose her again! Never again he sweared to himself as he kissed Kairi's head.


	9. Death's Knife

Death's Knife chapter9

Riku was angry. He was happy for Kairi. She made her choice, but he felt mad. Sora... Sora shouldn't have acted in such a way. Sora yelling at him to get off the island. He just did what Sora asked. That's why he was in the boat heading twords Destiny Island. Two days ought of chill out Sora. He thought. I just hope Kairi's okay.

When he finally landed on Destiny island, he found that he couldn't find anyone there. "Shit!" he said out loud to himself. "I knew I should of brought the damn boat when I saw the storm. The storm must of got them. Shit shit shit!!!" He checked the tree house, all the beaches, and at last the cave. It was dark and damp. "Kairi! Sora! God damn it, where are you?!" He yelled but the only reply was the echoes of his yells. Riku checked though out the cave, but found nothing. When he headed out of the cave he found a star, the very star that lead Sora to Kairi. He held it in his hand and knew what he had done. He grabbed his cell phone and called the only person that seemed to carry a cell phone.

...burrr..burrr......burrr..burrrr.., "Hello?" "Hey, Cloud." "Hi, who is this?" "Riku..." "Oh, hi... What do you want? Wait,... Is there a problem??" Riku sighed. "Yes, there is a problem." "What's wrong?" "Sora and Kairi are missing." "ummm... Do you know what could of happened?" "...I think their dead." The phone went silent for a few seconds. "Let me get Leon. He doesn't live far from here.. Riku, once I get Leon. We'll pick you up in the gummy ship. Where are you?" "I'm at Destiny Islands." "We'll be there within an hour. Are you okay?" "...I don't know." "Riku, calm down. We'll be there in a little bit. I'm sure their not dead." "okay..." "We'll see you later." "bye." He shut his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He sat on a log and started sobbing. He cried in his hands. "I killed them. I shouldn't have left them on this island during the storm..."

**When Cloud got off the phone.**

Cloud closed his phone. "what's wrong?" Tififa asked Cloud. "Sora and Kairi might be dead." Tiffia gasped. "Are you going to be okay, cloud?" Cloud had no emotion on his face. "I need to get Leon." "No, Cloud. Stop." Tiffa gave him a hug and kissed him. "You need to slow down. Cloud, I know your upset and want to help but you need to slow down. I'll help you." "No, you can't help me." Cloud said. "I'll get more people to help. Yuffie is a teleporter away and king mickey is too. I'll get them." "Okay, just be safe." "I will." They departed, Cloud on a motorcycle and Tiffia in the teleporter.

**An hour later, on Destiny Islands.**

Riku had cried himself out. He told himself he wasn't going to cry when they came. A great shadow appeared from the gummy ship landing on the beach. The door opened and Leon came out of the ship followed by Yuffie, Clould, Tiffia, King Micky, and Merilyn. "Shit..." Riku gave out in a groan. Everyone encircled Riku and started to ask what happen. Riku felt sick, he wanted to die. He felt like a murderer. "I … They... They were here and now their gone because of the storm. The storm washed them away." The tears came. Yuffie came up and hugged him. "There still alive, Riku. I can feel it in my heart." Micky said. "How The Hell Do You Know?!?!" Riku Shouted. "You! I!..... I KILLED THEM!" He sobbed and fell on his knees. "I left them on this fucking island stranded and now their dead!" It was dark now in the sky.


	10. Castle Hopelessly

Castle Hopelessly chapter 10

Sora stayed up all night holding Kairi. Sometimes she'd awake and then mount herself on Sora not being satisfied from before. Sora made sure to make her cry out every time in happiness. When Kairi really woke up, the sun was rising. Sora put his pants on and gave Kairi his shirt, that went below her knees. She hugged him and he carried her. "I'm so hungry." Kairi said. "I know baby, I know." Sora said. Kairi's stomach growled. Sora felt very upset. Kairi was hungry and that means that their baby was starving. Sora kissed Kairi's head and walked on. His arm was killing him as he carried Kairi, but he wanted her with him at all times. He walked for what seemed as an hour until he came upon a huge wall and a big castle inside. "Thank God." He whispered. Kairi smiled. "I hope it's safe."

Sora carried Kairi up to the Giant Door and knocked. "WHO GOSES THERE?!" "Sora and Kairi, We got washed on this island from a storm. Едок человека or human eaters as we call them, have wounded us." Sora replied. "Please help us!" Kairi added. The gates shook open and the guard looked Sora in the eyes when Sora walked up. The gates closed behind Sora. "Thank you." Sora said thankfully. The guard and his men stared at them. "You better go to the tavern, Rosie will clean you up. Here are a few gizz." He said as he handed Kairi a few coins. "The tavern is down this street, the second building. Good luck." Sora walked following the guards direction. There were streets, buildings, and people in the court yard. The main street which they were on, leading to the enormous castle. Sora got to the door steps of the tavern. He looked up at the sign, which read. **Hopelessly Tavern**. Sora opened the door with difficulty. The people inside gaped at them. Sora walked over to the bartender and asked for Rosie. The bartender had a beard. He looked about forty and had a rough look about him. He had dark hair with a few gray hairs coming in. "Rosie!" He hollered. Rosie appeared from a curtain behind the bartender. Rosie looked young, bouncing big boobs coming over the top of her low cut shirt from her corset. Her hair was long and dark . She looked pretty and about twenty. She looked at them and asked. "Why do you need for me?" Sora replied. "We have been shipwrecked here. We've been wounded by Едок человека. The guard at the gate sent us here, with some type of money. He said you could help." Sora looked into her eyes. He felt them boring into his soul. She smiled and said "Yes, follow me. I'll help you. Your wounds need to be tended for. I'll carry her for you." Kairi's eye's got big and she hugged onto Sora. He said. "I'd rather carry her. We've been though a lot, it's hard to trust." Rosie smiled once again and lead them behind the bar, past the curtain, and down stairs, into a winery. "I know this isn't much, but there's a small cot down here. You two may rest here. I'll get supplies to help you heal your wounds faster." Rosie left and went up the stairs. Sora carried kairi to the cot and laid her down. "Sora, are you okay?" Sora yawned. "Yeah, my arm hurts but, your worth it." Kairi smiled. "I smell food. I hope they serve some to us." Sora laughed.

At that time Rosie came down the stairs with white sheets and two bowls, one filled with water and Rosie pulled down a clear bottle of alcohol and dumped some of it into the empty bowl. "Who wants to be first?" Rosie asked. Sora looked at Kairi. Kairi volunteered. bandage off Kairi's leg. The wound looked oozy and had a slight scab over it. Rosie sighed. She ripped a small piece from the white sheet dipped it in water and cleaned the wound. "ow." Kairi yelped a few times. "Is there any other wounds?" She asked Kairi. Kairi shook her head. "Yes, you do! It's on your stomach." Sora said in a fearful way. Kairi took off the shirt. She was nude. The scratch on her tummy looked clean and noninfectious, but Rosie moved the clothe over it. When she did, she smiled. "Your going to bear a child." She said. "I... I.... How dose everyone know?!" Kairi asked freaked out.

Rosie ripped another clothe and dipped it in the alcohol. "I know cause...I'm a elf." Her pointed ears showed slightly though her hair. "I know there is life right there. I can sense it." Kairi's eyes got huge. "What!! No!... No, no I'm not pregnant. No, the human eater said I was but, it was wrong. No. I am not!" "I'm sorry, that your so upset about this but, it's wonderful. I can not bare children." she sighed as she pulled the alcohol clothe over her leg. Kairi cried out. "It burns!" "I'm sorry, it will. Think about your baby and how your gonna be with holding it soon." Sora smiled. Kairi cried out more. Sora started to kiss her face. "Don't cry baby." Kairi sobbed. After a while Kairi got her wounds cleaned up and then Rosie cleaned Sora's wounds. She wrapped Sora and Kairi's wounds. "You can sleep here tonight. I can assist and help you with jobs that make gizz. You'll find that time goes quickly here in Hopelessly. Sleep well." Rosie left leaving Sora and Kairi in the candle light.

Kairi whimpered. "I don't want a child! I thought it couldn't be real, but it is." Sora got on the cot and pulled Kairi on him. "Baby, please. We'll get though this. If we have to we'll stay here until you have our baby." "But that's a year!" "We'll make gizz. We'll make it. Kairi, we'll be fine." Tears fell down Kairi's face. "I don't want it! Sora, I shouldn't have had sex with you." "What... you don't love me?" Sora asked heart broken. "No, I do love you. I don't want a baby. I can't have a baby. I need to get rid of it." Her hands made fists. "I'll get rid of it." "No! Kairi. I want it and you do too. I know your scared, but Kairi, it will make things better. I love you and our baby. I will not desert you." Kairi sobbed in his arms. "We not even married!" "I'll marry you." "but... but... I don't want a baby." "Kairi, you can cry all you want but, this baby is a good thing. If I was to have it. I'd be scared. I understand you are. We'll go though this together. I'll never leave you. I'll marry you and we'll have a baby. We'll have a family. You'll be the mommy and I'll be the daddy." Sora kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please calm down. I want to have this family. I'm just as scared as you. I love you. Lets get some sleep. I'll look for a job tomorrow. We'll live here until you have our baby, then we'll figure things out then." "okay'" Kairi yawned and fell asleep.


	11. Plan Moronic

Plan Moronic chapter 11

No one around blamed him or said that he was a bad person, but Riku hated himself. Yuffie tried to

comfort him when she could, but the hate pulled him back. King Mickey sent them in parties to search

the islands near by. Riku wanted to die. He killed his friends because of jealously and anger. It had been

a few months and still they were unable to find Sora or Kairi. The searches were unsuccessful every

time. Every time the party searched an island, Riku would pull out a knife and carve in his arm his hate

tword himself. Each and every time he made the cuts deeper and deeper. One day he thought, I'll end

my life. He ate less and less each day. Riku knew these search parties were useless, but that was before

they found the underwater island.

Kairi felt fat. "Kairi, you need to eat." She shook her head. "I'm fat enough Sora. The towns people

look at me strange when I have to go to the well." "Kairi, your pregnant. Our baby needs to grow." "It's

always about the baby!" Kairi glared. "That's all you care about, is this damn parasite in my stomach.

What about me? Do you even care about me?" Sora sighed and walked off. "Go ahead Sora! Walk

away!! You don't give a damn about me now that I'm fat with child!!!" "YOUR NOT FAT!" Sora screamed

at her. "I hate this baby. I hate it!!!" "GeT OveR IT!" Sora yelled. Kairi started to vomit, falling on her

knees. "Oh... Kairi. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." When Kairi finished barfing, she started

to cry. Sora grabbed some wash cloths and wiped her face and clothes. Then he started to clean the

floor because they were in the cellar. Once he cleaned the floor he grabbed Kairi. He held her close.

Then he pulled her down slowly to the ground. His hands felt under her dress. Kairi smiled. "Really?

Were gonna have it finally?" Sora pulled off her dress. "We haven't had it since we've gotten to this town.

You were to scared to, because of the baby." Sora stopped and just looked at her small nude bulging

tummy. "Your right... I can't." Sora said with a sigh. Kairi said nothing. She sat up, put her head in her

hands.

Then Sora said sharply. "Go in a crawling position." Kairi did what he asked, but had no idea why he

asked that. Sora pulled off his pants, then he came up behind her. He came over and whispered in her

ear. "I've been too worried. I've cared too much for the baby, but I made the mistake of not caring about

you." He stuck his dick in her doggy style, going really slow. She stayed silent, just enjoying the moment.

"Are you enjoying this?" Sora asked. Kairi made a happy noise. Sora sped up the strokes. Kairi sighed in

happiness. "Why are you acting so strange?" "I'm horny." He replied. "Your selfish!" Kairi said. "Get off

of me!!" Sora didn't, instead he kept on stroking her. "Sora, Get Off! I swear." Sora finally stopped.

"Baby, please." He moaned. "No!" Kairi yelled. "It's about you! All you give a damn about is yourself and

this parasite in my stomach! This parasite is a part of you, that's why you love it!!!" She started breathing

fast. "You don't love me!!!" She screamed as she sat up. "You NeVer HaVe!!!!!" Her breathing got faster.

"Kairi calm down." Sora said. She stood up and tried to walk to the bed, but fell down. "KAIRI!" He ran

to her. Kairi had past out. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!" He said egerly. He grabbed her. Kairi moaned. Her

breathing went fast again. "Kairi, calm down!!!" He cried out. Her breathing went faster than ever. She

groaned again. "Kairi,......." Sora felt tears fall down his face. "Kairi..?" Blood leaked from her pussy.

Sora's eye's widened. Kairi groaned more and cried out. Kairi blacked out.


	12. Death

Death Chapter 12

Kairi awoke. Sora was holding Kairi's hand. "What happened?" Kairi moaned. Sora stuttered.

"I..I.. almost lost both of y...y..you." He was sobbing. "Forgive me Kairi! Forgive ME!" Kairi

rubbed her eyes. "Sora, I love you." Kairi replied and sat up. Sora's eyes were wide open. He

nessled his face in her boobs. Kissing both of them. Then he started to kiss up to her face. Then

he stopped and found her feet. He kissed them. They were soft and arched perfectly where the

arch was. He kissed them. "I'm so sorry. I never want you to stress out again." He went up to her

belly and also kissed it. "Your making life, Kairi. I never thought that it was using your energy

and making you unhappy. I should of. I was just so excited. I never really thought that you'd be

scared, but.... I am so sorry. I love you so much. Please forgive me."

Kairi grabbed his face and pulled it up, until their lips met. She kissed him. "Sora, lets start

again. Let's have some love." Sora looked concerned. "Sora, I wont panic. I swear. We'll go

really slow." "But, ..." "Shh... It's okay. Please. I want it bad and you do too. I want it so bad.

Please me! Please, do this for us!" Kairi got on the floor in a crawling position. Sora kissed

her up her back as he finally stuck it in her slowly. They moved together, being as one. She

moaned softly as they went slightly faster. As the time went by her moaning got louder. "Do

you like this?" He asked. "yes..." She sighed. "What about this?" He started to go faster. She

groaned. Sora stopped. "I'm sorry, I'll go slower."

This went on for a few hours. "What about your job?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled. "I'm better off

staying with you." "How will we afford rent?" "I paid in advance." "How many months?"

"Baby, just don't worry." Sora his arms went around her. He loved to just hold her in his arms.

He felt good when did. He felt like he had done his job by pleasing her and he wouldn't let go

until she did. He kissed her neck. " I love you so much." He whispered lovingly.


	13. Success and failure

**Success and failure Chapter thirteen**

The dream again. Riku felt disturbed when he awoke. This dream of Kairi being pregnant with

his child. It wasn't possible. He felt his eyes moisten. He didn't mean to lose control. He didn't

mean to make it so she didn't remember. What if she really was pregnant with his child right

now... What would Sora say if he was with her. Sora would of never made the move on her, he

thought. But Riku knew some how that they were both alive out there. Why else would he be

having this dream. "RIKU!" Yuffie yelled as she ran in his room. "WE FOUND THEM!"

Sora stayed with Kairi every moment he could. He loved to just kiss her and hear her talk about

how much she loved him. One night she cried out. Thats when things changed and the baby

seemed so much more real. Time had lost its self. Sora didn't know how long it was until she

had the baby. Kairi was perfectly fine and then she gasped and woke up. Sora was already

awake. "Kairi, are you okay?" He asked. Kairi kissed him. " The baby kicked me." She started

to laughed. She pulled his hand to the huge stomach she had. Sora laughed too. "I can feel it!"

He said. She fell back to sleep in his arms and everything was fine, until the morning.

"Oh MY GOD!" Riku cried out. Sora awoke. "Who said...." Sora started and then stopped and

stared. Riku was in the room with Sora and Kairi in bed together. "I can't believe it. Your both

fine." Riku said calmly. Sora got out of the bed. Riku saw Kairi better and saw her huge

stomach. So the dream was true. He thought. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked

defendantly. "Help is here. We came to get you." Riku said. Sora glared. "It's your fucking

fault we here." Riku started to cry. Kairi moaned really loud. "Kairi, are you okay?" Riku

asked. "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Sora yelled. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU

HURT HER AGAIN." "you know?..." Riku sobbed. "I KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE

DONE!" Sora yelled. "Sora, what's wrong, who's here??" Kairi asked in fear. Sora Swung a

punch at Riku. "Sora!!!" Kairi yelled out. Riku took the punches as Sora gave them. "Sor..."

Kairi's voice faded out. Riku fell on the ground. "I hate you." Sora said. "You have no fucking

idea what it has been like, I hope you die in a ditch." Riku started to craw to Kairi. "Kairi, needs

help." He moaned as his nose bled.

Kairi was breathing heavy. Her dress was all wet below her waist. A deep groan came out her

throat. "What's wrong? Oh, did I up set you too much... Damn it!" Sora said. "No, she's in

labor!!!" Riku said and gained his strength quickly as he got up. Riku lifted her dress and

looked. "She's dilated." He said. Sora glared. " Quit looking!" Riku pulled out a walkie

talkie. "I found them. Hurry, we need medical help. " Riku said into it. Sora felt helpless. The

whole gang came in and carried her out as she was moaning loudly. "Don't push yet!" Some

kept on yelling. Sora stayed with them. He got on the gummy ship with them. He followed

Kairi. She was screaming now. "Don't push yet!!!" Someone was screaming. "Your killing

your baby, STOP PUSHING!" That person was Tiffa. Kairi was screaming in pain. "Kairi!!

STOP PUSHING!!! The CORD IS WRAPPED AROUND ITS NECK!!!" Kairi was on a table.

Riku and Tiffa were under her dress.

An hour later. Everyone left the room. Riku came up to Sora, "I'm sorry," He said in sobs.

"She's dead." Sora's eyes got wide. "Kairi's dead?...." "no...." Riku replied. "Your child."

Riku saw it as it came out. A few dark brown hairs on her head. Sora's blue eye's, not his own.

But it was dead. It died as it came out the womb. Sora's tears fell down his face. "Dose Kairi

know?" Sora asked. "Yes, and she said, she wanted to be left alone." Sora ran to the room she

was in.

Kairi was sitting on the ground, head in hands. Sora wrapped his arms around her. "DON'T

TOUCH ME!" she screamed as she sobbed. Sora kissed her neck. "It wasn't your fault." Sora

said with tears. "YES, IT WAS! I WOULDN'T STOP PUSHING!!!" "Kairi, it's okay. We can

try again." "I DON'T WANT TO!" "I love you so much." he said as he kissed down her neck

to her shoulder. "I SAID, DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She screamed and pushed his arms out of the

way. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sora's eyes looked at her. Two hours ago she was fine, and now … she was so upset. She doesn't

even want to be held. He didn't even know what to do. The tears fell down his face. Then he

just grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She said angerly. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK I MIGHT

BE HURT TOO! GOD, QUIT BEING SO GOD DAMN SELFISH! I WANT TO FUCKING

HOLD YOU." Sora yelled at her. Kairi stayed silent. He held on her like she was his only

support. She was snoring in his arms after a little while. He held her so close. She was so frail

from all the strength she had lost earlier. He leaned against a wall and fell asleep too as he held

on to his sweet Kairi.


	14. Letting it all go to Hell

Letting It All Go To Hell Chapter 14

He woke up and kissed Kairi's head. Kairi woke up and smiled. She kissed him. "I had a bad

dream" She said. "I dreamed the baby di..." She stopped in mid sentence and looked down at

her semi-flat stomach. The she sobbed into Sora's shoulder. Sora kissed her head and stroked

her hair. "Kairi, I love you. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Her eye's clouded over. "I don't

think I'll ever be okay." "You will." Sora said convincingly. His hand grabbed her boob and he

passionately kissed her. They moaned as one. Letting all their problems and frustrations into

that kiss. Kairi grabbed his lower back so tight that her nails were digging into him. His hand

groped her ass. She started to kiss harder, as her nails were cutting into his back causing him to

bleed. He pulled her down. Thats when the door opened. Riku's eyes got wide. "What are you

doing?! You just lost a child and your already trying to make another! You guys are sick!!" Riku

said as he just stared at them. Sora got up and Kairi started to cry. Sora got into Riku's face and

whispered, "Why the hell do you have to remind us? Have you no compassion? We were trying

to let our frustrations out!" Riku pushed Sora. "If I didn't find you, she would of died!" Riku

replied. Sora's face had turned dark. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sora asked angerly.

Riku through a punch. Then Sora started punching him back. They fought. Kairi was so upset

and lost with herself. She ran out the room saw an exit door and jumped.


End file.
